The Funeral
by Darks Light
Summary: YAOI.'they were different…this one is everything those others could never be' insight into Kai's thoughts and opinions of a funeral he and some others are attending: hinted yaoi... cant tell you much more with out ruining it but feel free to read and R


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters… someone else does!

**The Funeral  
By Darks Light**

…Kai's POV…

Have you ever been to a funeral? I have, quite a few… but they were different… short, brief, boring, dull and meaningless… this one is everything those others could never be because we were all really close, we all meant something to each other… we were always there for each other, even Tyson and I, though I'll never admit it. This funeral is also different because they came willingly, no one was marched out and forced to stand and listen to someone speaking words without meaning. They all came because they care… I know because this is why I'm here, because I care for all of them; even if they'll never realise it.

The cemetery we're all gathered at is surprisingly quite and peaceful, despite it being located on the very edge of the city. I look around, the others are still here, and black cars and black suited drivers wait for those who choose to leave. I smile sadly at the appearance of Tala, though I would have been really disappointed had he not shown; this might be my last chance at seeing him for along time. I watch in pain as he stands crying, with Bryan standing solemnly beside him, I guess he came to comfort Tala and I can only hope he takes good care of him. I watch Tala as he leaves Bryan, walking to a grey tomb stone slightly apart from all the others, he requested the location, I would have to. I watch as Rei approaches him exchanging a few words of comfort, Rei was always good with emotional things like these; he always knew how to deal with Tala and I.

Tala just nods his head ever so slightly his eyes barely able to hold Rei's gaze, he leaves Rei and Max moves to stand beside my Chinese friend; he's whispering something in his ear. I could probably hear what they are saying I if I really wanted to, but I don't really care at the moment; and probably never will. However, as I watch them, my attentions halved between them and Tala, who is my real reason for actually hanging around here. I see Max indicate to Tyson and the others and then to the car; they're leaving. I can't blame them, I always found funerals overly depressing, especially when the persons dead and there's nothing you or anyone can do to bring them back to life no matter how hard you try, how much you offer, it just wont work; trust me I know. I watch Max carefully lead Rei away and my heart goes out to him nearly as strongly as it does to Tala.

I look away from my old friends from my beyblading days as I walk over to Tala who's now kneeling in front of the tomb stone, his hands resting on the rim, his head resting on his hands as he cries; he's scarcely done anything else since he found out. I know because I was there, I made sure I was there even though there was nothing I could do to ease his suffering. I look over at Bryan who has slowly edged a bit closer and it's obvious that he's unsure of whether he should leave Tala to his thoughts or to try and comfort him.

I kneel beside my red haired lover, I'm going to miss him when he leaves, when I leave; but it's inevitable. I watch his pained expression as he wipes away some of his tears only to have them replaced by fresh ones… I can feel his pain strongly because I'm feeling the same pain… the pain of separation. I watch his crying ease, hoping it's because he's slowly beginning to realise his tears wont do anything instead of going into some form of life-risking shock. I run a finger over his cheek, and under his chin, I go to kiss him but he turns away and stands up, heading over to Bryan. I watch as the lavender haired boy embraces him and hope he'll take as good care of him as I had done; had tried to do. They stay like that and I feel myself fading away, I turn and take one last look at the tomb stone and the writing engraved…

Kai Hiwatari  
_Loving boyfriend, friend  
__And dedicated teammate_

I smile, sad to leave, though happy that I meant so much to all of them that they all showed up… I look towards Tala and Bryan and with one last hope that Bryan would take care of Tala for me, I allow myself to be slowly drawn away from them; away from this world and everything I had come to love.


End file.
